Intel
General Information *Players in a Task Force collect Intel which is used to start Operations in the Blackguard Mainland. *Intel belongs to your Task Force. If you leave that Task Force, you do not take your gathered Intel with you. *Individual Intel counts reset at midnight GMT every Sunday. The Task Force's total Intel count does not reset. *Once a certain amount of Intel has been collected, the Task Force leader or officers can spend Intel to begin an Operation. **Intel is consumable. This means that once it is spent, it is not refunded in any way, so you will need to keep collecting more. **To see how much Intel it costs to start each Operation, see the Operation page. *Intel cannot be gained while not in a Task Force. Obtaining Intel *There are seven ways to obtain Intel. *#If you attack and defeat a Mercenary Base, you have a 50% chance of receiving Intel. *#If you attack and defeat a Blackguard Base or Dr. T stage, you have a 25% chance of receiving Intel. *#You can also get Intel by destroying a certain number of Troops while defending your home base. *#*Click here to see how the number of troops defeated affects your Intel reward. *#*Intel obtained from Base defense needs to be claimed before the weekly Intel reset. *#It may also be received by defeating a stage of the Mega Crab event. *#1-5 Intel is provided as rewards for opening a Supply Chest or claiming a Daily Reward. *#Intel is guaranteed by defending a stage of the Hammerman Strikes Back event. *#Warships also provide intel. *There is no way to boost the chances to receive Intel from any of these methods. *Once collected, Intel is added to that player's Task Force's Intel count as well as that player's individual count. Sabotage *Leaders, Co-Leaders, and Officers can also spend Intel to sabotage (destroy) random Defensive Buildings in Operations. *Each sabotage destroys one Defensive Building. Sabotage will never destroy a Power Cell or the Power Core. **If all defensive buildings on the Power Base have been destroyed, Sabotage cannot be used. *When a Defensive Building is sabotaged, permanent scorch marks appear around the place where it was, indicating that it was sabotaged. *The first sabotage on an Operation costs 3 Intel. Each sabotage after that on the same Operation costs 2 more Intel than the last sabotage. *The destruction of a building using sabotage does not deal damage to the Power Core like destroying buildings normally would. *Sabotages will appear in the attack log for an Operation. Multiple sabotages by the same player in between attacks will be grouped together in the same entry. Tapping this entry will show exactly what Defensive Building(s) was destroyed, but does not specify its location. Trivia *The Intel appears to be a blueprint for the Power Core on the Blackguard factories. *Collecting Intel from the destruction of a base makes the same sound that is heard when you get 2 Victory Points from a Blackguard Base. If Power Stones are also earned, it may not be heard. *Maximum Intel that can be held by a Task Force varies by the carrying capacity of the Task Force. ** 5 members = 250 ** 10 members = 400 ** 25 members = 600 ** 50 members = 1000 de:Informationen Category:Task Forces Category:Social Features